


Opposites attract

by Bisexual_Kitten



Category: percy jackson - Fandom
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-10
Updated: 2017-10-12
Packaged: 2019-01-15 13:33:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12322050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bisexual_Kitten/pseuds/Bisexual_Kitten
Summary: First SOLANGELO fanfic





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> First SOLANGELO fanfic

It had been a normal day for Nico he had gotten out of bed grudgingly took a cold shower to wake him up but it only made him more grumpy until something that only ever happens when he lets his guard down happened he blushed 

Nico was heading over to this cafe that he always gets his coffee from and this amazingly beautiful barista winked at him

“Hi! What can I get you?” The blondes eyelashes fluttered and he smiled politely while looking Nico over so of course Nico blushed again but not because of the obvious flirting, Nico was too dense to notice that, but at the sound of his wonderful voice so melodic 

“Um I'll have just a grande sized black coffee.” The blonde shrugged and walked over to the coffee dispenser seeming to take longer than he should have and have it to Nico intentionally letting their fingers touch while handing over the coffee 

Nico was about to leave as fast as possible to avoid seeing a certain Percy and Jason picking up their coffees before they headed to work but his luck was seeming to fade

“HEY NEEKS!” Percy rushed over dragging Jason behind him the hot bartender looked amused but started helping another customer while sneaking little glances at the three men

“Hello Percy bane of my existence Jackson and Jason four eyes Grace.” The bartender played off a laugh as a cough and tried to look busy 

Percy was about to make a comment when his face lit up “Will hey man how are you are you liking the job?” Nico looked around confused and saw The barista standing there nodding along as Percy and Jason rambled on about nothing in particular and Nico was about to make his escape when Jason grabbed him and pulled him over to Will 

“Have you met our bro Nico? He works at this bookstore a few blocks down from here.” Will smiled a dazzling smile and put out his hand “Will Solace. Nico right? Yeah I just started but Reyna was telling me about you!” As Reyna owned this cafe he wasn't surprised 

Nico pulled away and made some sort of excuse for leaving when yet again someone came in “Hey guys how are you? Nico didn't think I'd see you this early as you open late on Saturdays.” Nico smiling at Frank finally someone who didn't annoy him Frank was a sweet guy someone Nico could always count on “Hey Frank how's my sister this morning?” Nico tried to always make nice small talk with Frank as he was very sensitive “Good she woke up a little disappointed since her manager still hasn't told her if she's gotten the promotion yet but I told her I'd get her breakfast from her favorite cafe and she perked up.” Frank smiled happily at the thought of his girlfriend Nico appreciated Frank and his sister Hazel’s relationship and was happy he didn't have to be the scary older brother who scares off guys because she has her soulmate as piper would put it

“Okay we have to have a FRIENDS moment call up Piper,Hazel,Annabeth,Leo,and Calypso!” 

Everyone took out their phones and started dialing Nico finally was about to put his foot down and leave when Will laughed it was heavenly and so pure and what it did to Nico made all their friends stare Nico was blushing red as a tomato as Will looked at him dreamily all their friends looked at Nico smiles creeping up their faces knowing Nico only ever blushes when he's embarrassed or if he has a crush and it was definitely obvious which one was correct 

Will looked into Nico’s eyes and gave him his number ‘just in case’ and winked yet again before helping a few customers 

The others got there and it was actually kind of fun but Nico finally had to leave and they all broke up while will signaled Nico to ‘call me’ which Nico nodded his head to and headed to work with a smile on his face


	2. LOU ELLEN WHY

“Hi I was wondering if you could help me find Greek mythology A-Z.” Nico nodded and walked the customer over to the mythology section where he quickly found the book handed it over and went back to the counter he worked with another girl they didn't talk much but they had fun when days were slow and they could chill her name was Lou ellen and she always tried to set him up she was almost as bad as Piper but today was different

Usually Lou would give Nico a guy's number to call or whatever but this time she brought him in but not to date Nico but just to hang out with them

At first Nico wanted to greet him like another customer but then he smiled and walked right up to Nico 

“Hey Nico! Lou invited me to hang out with you guys!” Nico nodded “Yeah she’s a price of work…” Will suddenly lost the color in his face and looked down at his feet “Are you two like um-” Lou cut him off by making a sarcastic comment that outed Nico to a certain Will Solace “Nah he’s cute but I think you're more of his type than I'll ever be Will.” To Nico’s surprise Will actually blushed at this comment “Ignore her she just wants attention and though she is correct she doesn't have to be so goddamn annoying about it.” He let his voice grow loud on that last part making Will giggle and Lou shove both of them

“What Lou can't handle a joke? Come one we were just joking.” Lou scoffed “We? Didn't think this would actually work wow Piper was right Nico has a thing for you Will.” Will blushed and turned to face Nico who was glaring at Lou and stormed out of the store “Not cool Lou!” Will ran after Nico but he had already driven off in his motorcycle 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

“Just apologize Lou sure what you did was bitchy but you guys are friends and if you treat him right you can stay that way.” Lou rolled her eyes but she knew Annabeth was right as usual and she couldn't stand not being friends with Nico anymore so she agreed 

“Nico I'm so so so sorry please just let me in.” She knocked once more and they door swung open revealing an angry Will and a crying Nico in the next room “Will thank god I need to talk to Nico!” Will looked her over and his expression softened as he looked toward Nico and let her pass 

“Nico I'm so sorry it's just I used to have this thing for Will and maybe it's still kinda there but I just got jealous when you swooped in with your ‘Fuck you but I'm actually a sweet guy’ attitude and who wouldn't fall for you so basically what I'm trying to say is I'm sorry I crossed the line I was angry and was using comedy as a defense but turns out I'm just really mean and at least Leo could make people laugh-” Nico cut her off and took her hand “It's okay…” He said quietly hugging her awkwardly 

“So I assume everything's okay!” Will walked in cheery as ever making them giggle “Yeah we're good.” Will took their hands and walked them to the living room where he had a movie waiting he let go of Lou's hand to grab the remote and start it but held Nico's hand the whole time squeezing it ever so often even when Nico went to the bathroom he came back and they joined hands again like they were a couple (ADORABLE AAAAAAH) 

Having binge watched all of the Harry Potter movies (the books are better) they fell asleep on the couch Lou having been on the other couch Nico and Will cuddled as they slept when Will woke up Nico was still asleep and Lou was taking a picture and sent it to Will not wanting to make them mad by sending it to others they were curled up so they were facing each other while Will hugged Nico close to him as Nico nuzzled into his shirt 

Will not wanting to wake Nico stayed in that position until Nico woke up and Will and Lou pretended that he had been asleep the whole time so they woke up together Will being a good actor looked very surprised at his couch mate as they woke up 

only a few of Nico's very close friends know that when Nico wakes up happy he wakes up flirtatious or very gay ( I just mean like GIRL THOSE BOOTS THOUGH!!!! U know the stereotype) “Hello sunshine.” Nico yawned and untangled himself from a very confused Will let's just say Nico can act very drunk in the Mornings that he wakes up happy which is very rare “Hi?” Will responded as Nico went to his room and pulled out a navy shirt his sister got him and a pair of black jeans with some awesome boots (I'm a girl and even I'd wear them!) walked into the bathroom took a quick shower and got dressed 

“Wow you sure are a sight for sore eyes!” Will jokingly wolf whistled “speak for yourself.” the barely blushing Nico who took Will’s hand in his and led him to the stool next to the kitchen counter as he began to cook Will watching in awe at the Italian at work sure it was only pancakes but Nico seemed to put so much care into them Lou who had went back to sleep got her pancakes put in the fridge as Will and Nico talked

“So what do you like? Like colors or activities.Music?” Will thought for a second before answering in order “yellow, i like to sing, and I like all kinds of music.” Nico nodded obviously admiring Will “ok relationships?” Nico asked uncertainty in his voice “Only one but it was in college and he didn't care about me…” Will's face darkened and Nico took his hand and looked into his eyes Nico leaned in and so did Will until they heard footsteps as Lou walked in the room

“Am I interrupting something?” She texted but Nico almost revealed she was and Will smiled apologetically at Nico and showed her the refrigerated pancakes were while Nico watched Will move around the kitchen 

~BUZZ~ 

Nico looked at his phone and back up again Lou was texting him he was about to ask about it when she texted him again

Will is single and he is living with his sister so you should ask him if he wants to live with you! ;) LOU

Nico blushed and shook his head

~BUZZ~ 

IT WAS WILL'S PHONE THIS TIME!!!!!!!!!!  
Nico looked up at Will who was blushing down at his phone and then glared at Lou

Nico being a curious person acted like he was grabbing some water and glanced down at Will’s phone 

Hey btw Nico is single he has an extra room and I asked if you could live with him for you! Also I'm not stupid I saw you guys about to kiss and I know you like each other just don't mess it up ok Nico's a good kid AND A VIRGIN SO DONT DO HIM YET!!!! LOU

it was all true but Nico hated that Will found out from Lou and not him 

Lou cleared her throat and looked at us expectantly which we shook our heads at until she gave us her puppy eyes if there was one thing Lou ellen could do best it was her puppy dog eyes you just couldn't say no to them so Nico rolled his eyes and turned to Will 

“Would you um like to hang out?” Will nodded smiling at Nico “That’d be great! Like a date?” He asked slowly as if he wasn't sure if he was allowed to ask that question “If you want it to be…” Nico looked shyly at Will “It'll be my first… Is that okay?” Will nodded “Of course Sunshine! That just means we have to make it extra special!” Nico nodded a small smile forming on his face “PERFECT GUYS!!!” Lou put down her phone as she had been filming the whole thing “Lou!” Will said warningly hooking his pinkie with Nico's so Lou wouldn't notice but Nico would 

“Oh hush I just sent it to you guys and Piper but I told her not to show anyone.” Nico sighed in relief as Lou walked out of the room and Will took full hold of Nico’s hand which made Nico blush

“I can tell her to leave if you want.” Will stated he was angry at Lou but Nico looked like even though she was doing this he was okay with it so he shook his head and laughed “She is a good person. She just doesn't always act like one.” Lou scoffed from the other room making Will giggle “You're right… Nico di Angelo you really are something…” Nico laughed “Save it for our date!” Will was the one laughing now “Yeah our date… I like those words a lot more now!” Nico giggled they all finally had to go to work Will paying for Nico’s coffee as a ‘before date treat’ and kissing him on the cheek goodbye

 

I think that's a little longer than most of my chapters but I got carried away with flirty Nico


	3. There is no doubt

Nico woke up took a long shower and called his girl squad consisting of Annabeth, Piper, Hazel,Calypso, Lou ellen  
He needed to pick out and outfit for his date tonight and he woke up late so he could wake up and only have to wait a couple hours until the date

“I say wear that pink shirt I got you for your birthday!” Piper squealed in excitement “No! That has big purple letters spelling out FASHION on it!” Annabeth came out of the closet pulling the girls over with her as they huddled Nico took out his phone and saw there was a text from Percy

HEY NEEKS!!!!!! We are helping Will pick out an outfit and I'm guessing you have the girls with you!!!!! ~PJ

Nico blushed and the girls said in Union “NICO WE’VE GOT IT!” Nico jumped “It's perfect big bro!” Piper nodded to Hazel's statement while Calypso and Lou picked out the shoes 

“Though I'm excited for you Nico you just met this boy are you sure this isn't just a one night stand?” Nico shook his head “Will’s not like that… He knows I haven't…” Annabeth cleared her throut and smiled at Nico “I'm sure he's not but Nico you've never even been kissed… I'm just saying… Be careful.” Nico nodded and the girls patted him on the back as they left 

Nico walked over to the outfit layer out for him

There was a black t-shirt with my chemical romance spelled out in light gray letters, some dark navy blue jeans, and some black combat boots least to say he thought it was accurate Will was making him dinner and told him to dress comfortably he hung the clothes back up so they didn't get wrinkled and took one last shower to make sure 

he grabbed his phone and texted Will asking when he should come over Will gave him a thumbs up so he assumed he should go over and he was sure when will texted him directions which he quickly memorized and he rode his motorcycle over there as soon as possible

He got to an apartment complex it was homey he found the SOLACE room and pressed the button 

Hello?

It was a female voice but Nico knew it was Will's sister Kayla he said that she would leave when he got there 

“Hi this is Nico di Angelo.” 

He heard an excited squeal from Will who pushed his sister out of the way 

“Hey Sunshine!” 

~BUZZZZZZ~ 

He opened the gate and went up to the 3rd level right to the last room on the row 

“Hi so you're Nico! Well I better leave! SEE YOU WILL TEXT ME IF I NEED TO STAY WITH AUSTIN!” Nico blushed as Will rushed to the door bonked Kayla on the head and pulled Nico inside before slamming the door on Kayla’s face

“So! Dinner’s almost ready, so I was thinking I give you a tour of the place or we can play a board game or something…” Will sounded very nervous so Nico tried to calm his nerves by planting a kiss on his cheek it was about 5 seconds long it was definitely long enough for both of them to be blushing like crazy “Tour sounds good.” Nico said abruptly making Will smile and take Nico's hand hesitantly 

“So this is my room!” The room was nice and the walls were lined with posters

HAMILTON  
AN AMERICAN MUSICAL

He had about four of those each filled with autographs from the cast and he had a few other posters too there was WICKED, set it off, Imagine Dragons, my chemical romance, and a couple happy bands Nico didn't recognize

Will blushed still holding Nico's hand and He turned to Nico and slowly leaned in and Nico did the same until

DING

Will stopped inches away and giggled “always interrupted aren't we?” Nico giggled too as they walked into the kitchen which was connected to the eating area “something smell delicious!” Nico exclaimed clapping his hands together “Someone's excited?” Nico hummed in agreement 

Nico grabbed the drawer handle and grabbed the oven mitts while opening the oven “no no no no no no Nico I got this I said I'd make you dinner!” Will whined but Nico understood it's like you want to treat someone to a movie but while you're in the bathroom they pay for everything it's just embarrassing! “Alright but this is payback for breakfast so I get to treat you next time.” Will grinned at that, bent over and gave Nico a kiss on the cheek “I'm okay with that.” Nico blushed at the smiling Will 

Nico stood on his tiptoes “I'm going to kiss you now.” Will nodded and leaned in and so did Nico their lips barely touched and Will hovered there as if waiting for permission so Nico grabbed Will’s hand and they both leaned in moving their lips in Union as Nico gradually opened his mouth as Will’s tongue slid inside and their tongues seemed to dance they finally pulled away when they were out of breath 

Nico blushed they were still so close maybe one more inch…- “wow Nico I... wow!” He ran a hand through his hair with his other hand still around Nico’s waist while Nico still gripped the hem of Will’s shirt they both just looked at each other for a second 

“What do you think love feels like?” Will pulled Nico closer to him hugging him this time and whispered in his ear “like this.” Nico's eyes widened for a second but pulled Will closer “there's no doubt.” Nico whispered in response 

Will regained his footing and hit his leg on the oven door which made them both giggle “we'd better plate this up!” When Will said ‘we’ Nico was ready to help but Will still felt a little embarrassed about asking for help so Nico poured the water “Does this mean…” Nico almost spilling the water replied “Well I do want to take things slow I wouldn't object to us being together as a couple-” Will suddenly hugged Nico at first he tensed but soon relaxed when he saw the colors

 

Life is black and white Until you find that special someone  
And before you know it your life is filled   
Witth  
COLOR  
&  
LOVE

 

“I'm telling you it was pure magic!” Piper giggled as Hazel began to humm “TELL ME MORE TELL ME MORE DID YOU GET VERY FAR?” Nico giggled as the girls attempted to sing Piper and Calypso being the only ones who were actually trying 

“Hey! Kayla keeps asking about things and it’s getting kinda creepy wanna meet somewhere like at the mall?” 

Nico removed the phone from his ear and hushed his girl squad and put the phone on speaker

“Were your friends singing that song?” 

Nico giggled as the girls pretended to yawn

“Yeah they were. How are you?” 

“Pretty good! Anyway like I said the mall sounds awesome right now and you do have that adorable hot topic vibe.”

The girls wolf whistled and fanned themselves 

“Oh my god am I on speaker?” Will laughed over the phone “Hi guys! Anyway would you Nico do me the honor of attending the mall with me this fine evening?”

“Now you're just showing off! But yeah that does sound great!”

Will hesitated “I love you bye.”

“Love you too bye!”

Nico hung up and looked up to see shocked faces

“That must've been one hell of a first date!” Calypso and Lou teased “shut up we had a moment and I don't know I just told him I loved him and he said it back… It was colorful…” He mumbled the last part but the girls still heard him they all gasped except for Lou who just end looked confused “did you say color?” Annabeth asked as she got up and sat next to Nico who nodded “I felt that the first time I kissed Percy it's how I knew I was in love!” The girls giggled ‘us too’ they all said in Union except for Lou who had disappeared into the bathroom 

“Don't do anything stupid!” Calypso warned “I'm dating that stupid!” She said dramatically 

Buzz buzz

“Speak of the devil.” 

“Hey babe… Just hanging with the girls and Nico… Yeah he had fun… NO LEO THEY DIDN'T… Yes I love you too bye!” She sighed and soon they all had to leave

 

~~~GET READY FOR ROUND TWO~~~

They are just gonna go on another date but trust me I have big plans for this fanfic!


End file.
